Hope
by For Himeka
Summary: Ketika tetes demi tetes air hujan itu turun. Menampung harapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke./SasuSaku/ by Rievectha Herbst/ TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Drabble, AT, Plotless.

**Hope **© Rievectha Hersbt

Enjoy **Yourself!**

•••

Pendar cahaya sang matahari perlahan menghilang tertutupi gumpalan awan mendung yang mulai menyelubungi hamparan biru langit dengan bias-bias kuning-keoranyeannya. Udara dingin yang mulai terasa menyelusup masuk melewati celah-celah yang ditemuinya. Gemerisik dedaunan yang bergesakan satu sama lain serta kepakan sayap-sayap burung yang terbang mencari tempat berteduh menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi satu dari empat elemen terpenting dalam esensi kehidupan berjatuhan, memberikan percik kehidupan pada apa yang dia temui di bawahnya dan memberikan kesejukan dalam penetralan udara yang dihirup. Juga, menjembatani antara langit dan bumi yang selalu bersimpangan.

Setetes demi setetes elemen yang berbentuk cair itu mulai meluruh. Menyapa pada udara, dedaunan, dan tanah yang menjadikan tempat berpijak para manusia.

Tetes-tetes itu terjatuh pada sepasang telapak tangan yang setengah terkatup milik seorang mantan _missing-nin_, memberikan sensasi kenyamanan dalam rasa sejuk yang perlahan menunduk ke dalam tiap sel pori-pori kulitnya. Melupakan sejenak rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

Dia menghirup napas dengan lamat-lamat, meresapi setiap oksigen yang masuk pada paru-parunya melalui kedua cuping hidungnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat padanya. Membuatnya bersiaga. Manik hitamnya dia fokuskan pada siluet yang perlahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke untuk sesaat merasa terkejut sebelum dia dapat menguasai kembali emosinya, dia diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hn."

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan menyerahkan payung yang dia pegang pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ayo, pulang! Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku di sini." Sasuke mengambil alih payung berwarna trasnparan itu.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum menggenggam tangan Sakura dan melangkah pergi menembus tirai hujan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling berdiam diri. Menyalurkan kehangatan mereka melalu panas tubuh masing-masing pada genggaman mereka.

Dari sudut matanya, dia melirik Sakura. Entahlah, hatinya kini merasakan kembali kedamaian saat dia bersama wanita yang berjalan di sampingnya. Merasakan cinta tulus yang mungkin tak pernah dapat dia temui dan dapatkan lagi dari orang-orang yang mencintainya. Manik hitam kelamnya memandang tetes-tetes hujan yang bagai tirai transparan. Sesaat, walau hanya sesaat perasaan itu menyeruak kembali dalam euforia. Rongga dadanya serasa sesak oleh gumpalan emosi berlebihan. Wajahnya menegang. Rasa penyesalan itu perlahan mulai menyentuh hati dan emosinya. Penyesalan yang teramat sangat karena kebodohannya. Bahkan meskipun dia melakukan hal-hal yang mulia pun dan terus mencari penebus untuk semua penyesalannya sampai mencapai taraf yang tak terhingga...

...dia tahu, tak ada cara untuk menebus rasa penyesalannya.

Menyebabkan nostalgia yang dia simpan dan kunci di tempat yang paling tak tersentuh oleh titik kesadarannya kini menyerbunya dengan perlahan-lahan. Melumpuhkan sarafnya satu per satu. Mematikan dirinya.

Samar-samar senyuman itu menampakkan diri, menari-nari di pelupuk matanya, senyuman seseorang yang teramat sangat dia cintai, senyuman terakhir sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi.

"Maaf, Sasuke... Ini yang terakhir..."

Untuk sesaat dia merasa pertahanannya akan runtuh, pertahanan yang selama bertahun-tahun dia coba kembali bangun. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sakura ikut menghentinkan langkah pula. genggaman jemari Sasuke pada Sakura semakin mengerat dan terasa dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir menghempaskannya kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Ya..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Maaf."

Sakura memandang tepat pada manik hitam kelam milik suaminya itu. Untuk sesaat, dia dapat melihat kilat emosi pada manik hitam itu sebelum berubah kembali menjadi seperti biasa—tanpa emosi.

Sakura mengenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dengan erat seraya tersenyum hangat. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, Sasuke-_kun_. Semuanya telah terjadi, yang terpenting, sekarang kau sudah mempunyai masa depanmu. Berusahalah untuk membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia. Dengan begitu aku yakin, Itachi-_nii_ juga pasti bahagia." Sasuke terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya? Sesuatu menggelitik kesadarannya, perlahan wajahnya menampilkan senyuman hangat yang ditujukannya pada Sakura. menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura tersenyum lega, setidaknya kali ini dia tak melihat lagi sorot kesedihan disepasang manik hitam kelam milik Sasuke.

"Kita harus cepat pulang ke rumah, Sasuke-_kun_. Jika anak-anak tak ingin kelaparan."

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan kelaparan, Sakura. Kau terlalu paranoid," cibirnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Di bawah tirai transparan yang menyertai mereka. Tetes demi tetes yang memberikan percik kehidupan pada makhluk hidup yang dijumpainya. Menjembatani antara langit dan bumi yang selalu bersimpangan. Menyebarkan tiap-tiap harapan ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan salah satu harapan itu menampung harapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke...

...untuk hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya.

**OWARI**

A/N : For Himeka: Semoga kau mendapatkan tempat terbaik di sisi-Nya. Walaupun Rie belum mengenalmu, Rie rasa Himeka orang yang baik. Do'a kami akan selalu menyertaimu. Selamat jalan!


End file.
